Je n'oublie pas
by Kithuz
Summary: Kakashi sens la douleur de son passé refaire surface... YAOI/OS/LEMON !


Mon père me disait souvent qu'il ne fallait jamais gâcher une belle amitié ou un amour, même passagers. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à les préserver, les seules personnes qui m'ouvrent leur cœur souffrent en retour. Même lors d'un acte sexuel avec mes copines, je ne ressens rien, elle a beau crier mon prénom à plein poumon, rien. Comme si... J'ai l'impression de les souiller à chaque fois. Elles m'aiment, moi je n'ai aucun sentiment, aucunes émotions ne me traversent l'esprit.  
Mon cœur se met à battre quand j'arrache la vie aux corps de mes ennemis pendant mes missions. Là oui, je ressens du dégoût envers ma propre personne, toutes ces vies sacrifiées, autant alliées qu'adverses, me répugnent au plus au point depuis ma toute première année passée sur le terrain. Lorsque mon kunaï leur ouvre les cordes vocales pour ne plus qu'ils hurlent, lorsque mes Mille Oiseaux transpercent leur cœur pour ne plus qu'il batte, lorsque mon sharingan leur arrache la tête et l'envoie dans l'autre dimension. Tous ces gens que j'ai pu envoyer à la mort.  
Oui, je me dégoûte. Depuis mes treize ans, ma première victime fut pendant la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja, à présent j'ai vingt-neuf ans... Des centaines de personnes ont péris sous mes mains.

- **Kakashi-san !** m'appela Iruka.

Le bel Iruka Umino était tout proche de moi.  
Je secouais la tête pour me ressaisir et lui adresser un regard.

- **Vous allez bien ? Ca fait presque trois quarts d'heure que vous êtes planté devant moi, vous devriez rentrer, il commencer à se faire tard ! me dit-il d'une traite.**

Je lui tendit mon rapport avant de le saluer et me téléporter chez moi. J'étais couvert du sang de mes dernières victimes, comme à chaque revenue de mission. Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain pour me dessaper, en terminant par mon masque, comme à mon habitude.  
Ce masque cachait tellement de chose; mon cruel passé. Cette cicatrice qui barrait diagonalement mes lèvres ainsi que celle qui suivait la ligne droite de ma mâchoire. J'y passais un de mes doigts, une larme perla au coin de mon œil. Tant de temps a passé depuis la perte de mes amis; Obito, Rin... Senseï. Minato... Depuis sa mort je n'ai plus réussi à aimer, à reprendre goût à la vie. Ses dernières paroles, de prendre soin de Naruto, me sont gravées à jamais au plus profond de moi. Je le lui ai promis avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux.  
Je me frappais la tête dans mon miroir, lui provoquant une nouvelle fissure et une minuscule égratignure, et allais sous la douche.  
Mes blessures me faisaient gémir, à tel point que je dus m'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas glisser au sol. L'envie de pleurer me prenait les tripes, j'avais tellement mal. Je souffrais intérieurement.  
Bien entendu, c'est lorsque je suis calmement chez moi que quelqu'un tape à ma porte.

- **Entrez ! C'est ouvert !** criais-je sous l'eau, espérant ne pas me faire entendre.

Malheureusement pour moi, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir doucement puis se refermer quelques secondes après. J'accélérais donc ma douche. Enfin je ne mis pas beaucoup moins longtemps qu'à mon habitude. J'enfilais un pantalon large ainsi qu'un débardeur et mon masque habituel pour accueillir mon invité ininvité.  
Iruka était là, assit sur mon divan, attendant sagement mon arrivée.

- **Iruka-kun,** dis-je simplement.

Il se retourna vivement vers moi avec des rougeurs apparentes mais un sourire agréable à la vue.

- **Je vous rapportais simplement votre pochette, j'en ai déduis que c'était la votre au contenu qu'il y a dedans,** sourit-il.

Oui, je transporte toujours un livre de ma fameuse collection avec moi en mission. Je le remercie sincèrement en lui proposant un thé.

- **Oh, non merci, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger !** répondit-il.  
- **Si je vous propose c'est que vous ne dérangez absolument pas,** Iruka-kun.

Il finit par accepter après quelques supplications de ma part. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai insisté d'ailleurs, mon cœur en a décidé ainsi... Mais la boisson fut prise en silence, et la nuit était bien tombée. Il était très tard. Mon regard se figea vers l'extérieur.  
Les étoiles illuminaient mes yeux cernés. La fatigue me tiraillait, mais je n'avait aucune envie d'aller dormir pour cauchemarder. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes prêtent à couler à tout instant. Je mordis silencieusement ma lèvre inférieur, j'allais craquer. Trop de haine et de tristesse se cachait au fond de moi. J'allais exploser.

- **Kakashi-san, est-ce que vous...** commença-t-il avant que je ne fonde en sanglot.

La tête dans les mains, je ne m'arrêtait plus. Je respirait avec beaucoup de difficulté à cause de mon masque, j'avais envie de le baisser, mais la présence d'Iruka m'en empêcha. C'était trop dur de montrer ce passé aux gens; ils auraient surement peur de moi s'ils le voyaient. Peut-être ne m'approcheront-ils plus s'ils le voyaient. Peut-être serais-je bannis comme mon père. Peut-être me suiciderais-je.  
Iruka me prit dans ses bras en tentant de me réconforter, son odeur envahit mes narines et me calma, instinctivement, je baissais ce morceau de tissus qui me couvrait la moitié du visage. Iruka ne sut plus où se mettre lorsqu'il me vit. C'est moi qui rougit en baissant les yeux après les avoir séché.

- **Je... Je devrais rentrer... Et...** reprit-il.

Mon regard était emplit de tristesse, ma voix tremblait.

- **Vous allez me rejeter maintenant que vous m'avez vu... ?** demandais-je, incertain.

Il fut surprit.

- **Mais non ! Je...**  
- **Ne dites pas ça parce que vous êtes devant moi, répondez-moi sincèrement, s'il vous plait !** m'emportais-je légèrement.  
- **Mais bien sûr que non ! Je ne vous rejetterais pas !** il tentait de garder son sang-froid.  
- **Putain !** m'emportais-je définitivement en retournant la table.  
- **Calmez-vous Kakashi-san !**

Il appuya sur mes épaules pour que je m'assois. Une nouvelle larme fit son apparition. Il l'essuya rapidement de son pouce.

- **Qu'avez vous ? Que vous arrive-t-il, vous qui êtes si passif, si neutre habituellement ?** demanda-t-il à son tour.  
- **C'est...**

Il fit vagabonder deux de ses doigts sur mes ignobles cicatrices. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres d'elles avant d'y poser sa langue. Il me fit frissonner. Presque gémir. Mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus violemment que d'habitude.  
Iruka me poussa dos contre mon canapé. Il se mit entre mes jambes en même temps que d'enlever nos hauts qui ne servaient plus à rien avec cette intense chaleur qui ne faisait qu'augmenter. Sa langue parcourut mes cicatrices avant d'entrer dans ma bouche entr'ouverte et de jouer avec la mienne. Ce baiser réveilla mes pulsions et me serra violemment dans mon pantalon, Iruka le sentit contre sa cuisse et sourit. Il descendit ses mains pour retirer nos bas. Il libéra nos érections qui se tendaient déjà. Une de ses mains se posa sur la mienne, il l'effleura simplement, titillant gentiment mon gland de la pulpe de ses doigts. Je me sentit divaguer, j'avais oublier cette sensation de bien-être. Il posa ses lèvres sur mes bourses, c'était tellement bon, j'en gémis, je le sentit sourire contre ma peau. Il fit glisser sa bouche le long de mon pénis pour remonter jusqu'en haut puis l'embrasser. Je le regardais de mon œil droit, m'aidant à me redresser de mes coudes.

- **I... Iruka, vous... Non...** soufflais-je.

Il sourit simplement avant de prendre mon sexe dans sa bouche. Ma tête retomba en arrière et mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement. C'était tellement bon de le sentir lécher mon gland, de le sentir me suçoter, d'aspirer ma semence qui s'écoulait déjà légèrement. Il remonta pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche, ne me laissant pas le temps de respirer puis il s'empala sur moi, seul un frêle gémissement passa ses lèvres; de douleurs, de bien-être, je ne saurais dire. Il s'active en mouvements lents de vas et viens sur moi, me faisant presque crier de bonheur. Je me retenais quand même, ne voulant pas alerter le quartier. Mais la vue qu'il m'offrait ne me firent que gémir un peu plus fort. Je sentis deux de ses doigts s'immiscer en moi, cela ne fit qu'augmenter mon plaisir; de nouvelles larmes coulèrent. Je pris mon courage et amena une main à son propre pénis pour le caresser à mon tour.

- **Kakashi... Sou... Souriez-moi... S'il vous plait...** murmura-t-il entre deux mouvements.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me forcer. J'étais tellement bien que je réussis à me délivrer deux fois au plus profond de lui. Lui sur mon torse. Il s'allongea à plat ventre sur moi, ne me faisant pas sortir de son intimité et vint m'embrasser. J'aurais souhaité ne jamais bougé de cette position, mais il finit par se relever, laissant mon sexe retomber mollement.

- **Je vous préfère comme ça, Kakashi-san,** finit-il.

Il se rhabilla, s'apprêta à partir... Déjà...

- **Restez...** ma voix se brisa.

Il se tourna vers moi, hésitant quelque peu puis finit par m'envoyer un pantalon, que je mis, un mouchoir pour m'essuyer le torse, et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- **Que cela reste entre nous... Autant ça,** je pointais du pouce le bas de mon visage, **que le reste...**

Il acquiesça et m'embrassa une dernière fois.

- **Je préfère vous voir comme ça, Kakashi-san.**

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres meurtries, puis je m'endormis, la tête posée sur ses genoux.


End file.
